Victorian (Inktober)
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Separut wajah gosong penuh teka-teki, melahirkan pertanyaan yang sukar di mengerti, menabrak realitas yang mau tak mau minta diselidiki. Ini soal Hantu. Hantu Victorian.


**Separut wajah gosong penuh teka-teki, melahirkan pertanyaan yang sukar di mengerti, menabrak realitas yang mau tak mau minta diselidiki. Ini soal Hantu. Hantu Victorian.**

**Victorian**

"Tuan Holmes dan Tuan Watson, ya?"

Di pandangi dari atas sampai bawah sang Pembicara. "Ya, betul."

Sherlock tidak terkejut sama sekali atau memprotes seperti kebiasaan egois hingga membuat dirinya dipukuli sang Kakak. Sherlock malah terlihat gusar dari yang biasanya, apalagi setelah si Pembicara muncul, dia tak terdeteksi sama sekali ketika mendekati. Hawa keberadaannya setipis kabut, sedingin bongkahan es, silau seperti lembayung dan susah untuk dipahami, si Pembicara bukan puzzle yang akan menjadi favorite Sherlock.

John Watson yang berdiri di belakang Sherlock melakukan hal sama, bingung tapi sedikit mendramatisi, ia terus berbisik dan bertanya tentang persoalan yang mereka hadapi dan tentu saja tentang orang yang ada di depan mereka. Sudah jadi hak paten baginya untuk bertanya, ia juga mempunyai hak untuk kebingungan. Sembari menggigil, ia memeluk dada kemudian mengusap pipi yang entah bagaimana menjadi merah akibat kedinginan.

Pandangan Sherlock menyebar bagai jelmaan Elang, menyapu ruang yang berada di sekitaran, sedikit mengambil imajinasi dari kepala, mencatatnya dengan seksama, lalu menghapus hal-hal tidak perlu. Ia kadang menggeleng, dilanjutkan dengan gerakan yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu apa maknanya.

"Aku senang kalian datang ke sini." si Pembicara adalah remaja aneh. Tapi jika diselediki dia tampan, terlihat seperti orang kaya yang dermawan. Ia berhelai cokelat, berkulit putih, matanya hijau seperti bongkahan batu berwarna, namun kurus. Diperkirakan usianya mungkin 15 tahun.

Ada senyum yang menurut John membuatnya bergidik, entah bagaimana Sherlock tidak terintimidasi dengan senyuman itu. Senyumnya terlukis begitu cantik pada bingkai wajahnya yang kecil dan tirus. Dia bagai model androgini antara cantik dan tampan, mampu melumpuhkan beberapa pria dewasa dengan sekali sentuh. Ketika tersenyum, bibirnya ikut tertarik, cara paling sempurna untuk memikat lawan jenis.

Tapi ada yang aneh, ketika tersenyum matanya akan menatap lurus, kosong seolah tak berarti, ia seperti sedang memperhatikan sesuatu dari balik punggung John. Seperti ada jelmaan setan atau malaikat kematian di belakang punggungnya, kemudian mengundang mereka dalam jamuan makan malam atau menari-nari dalam lingkaran pemanggil iblis.

"Sebastian..."

Si Pembicara itu bernama Sebastian dan demi Tuhan semakin lama John di dekatnya, semakin takut juga ia karenanya.

"Kau 'kan sudah menelepon kami, Sebastian. Jadi kami harus datang sesuai dengan perjanjian." Itu kata John, ia melirik Sherlock, meneliti apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya ini.

Tapi yang dilihat bukanlah yang John harapkan, Sherlock asik sendiri menekan-nekan replika piano berwarna jingga dan perak. Sejak mereka pergi, benda itu sudah dibawa-bawa. Sherlock memainkan musik yang sama berulang kali, _Fur Elise _dengan nada kacau.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sherlock merongrong. "Bayarannya sudah kami terima."

"Tentu saja." Sebastian menyeringai, seolah tahu betul apa yang Sherlock bicarakan, inginkan, butuhkan dan apa yang Sherlock rasakan.

Seringai aneh itu mendadak memunculkan gejala yang tak dapat John gambarkan dengan nalar, ia langsung melotot sembari menyenggol Sherlock beberapa kali, berharap ia melihat apa yang John lihat. Gejala aneh itu berupa lingkaran hitam di mata yang tiba-tiba muncul pada kelopak mata Sebastian. Kulit yang pucat serupa mayat, menambah kesan mengerikan yang tersaji.

Sebastian melambai kaku di udara, mirip boneka kayu Pinocchio. "Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Mereka sama-sama menatap pada apa yang di tunjuk Sebastian, sebuah tanjakan berembun menuju kastil mirip era Victoria. John menaikan resleting jaket sementara Sherlock buru-buru mengejar Sebastian yang entah bagaimana berjalan secepat cahaya.

Mereka berhamburan seperti Ayam yang mematuk beras, berlarian ke arah tangga lembab yang penuh lumut menuju sebuah kastil. Akhir dari tangga tak begitu terlihat karena tertutup kabut, Sherlock diam saja tak memprotes.

Sebastian berjalan cepat memimpin barisan, tanpa dikomando ia sudah berjalan lebih dulu layaknya Komandan Perang.

Sebastian tak menoleh sama sekali atau memeriksa apakah John dan Sherlock masih ada di belakang punggungnya, ia sepertinya percaya kalau mereka tidak akan menghilang di telan hantu, di tendang jin, ditusuk pembunuh bayaran atau dipukuli setan yang tersesat di alam manusia.

Pada anak tangga diurutan 23 dalam hitungan John, Sebastian mematung, sepatunya berhenti menari diatas aspal. Ia berpaling, membalikan tubuh dengan cara berputar kemudian menatap John juga Sherlock. Sebastian mendelik tajam, kejam dan penuh intimidasi. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menatap seperti memperhatikan satwa di kebun binatang. Tatapannya tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia tertarik, ia seperti melakukan itu untuk menakut-nakuti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Sebastian tidak menjawab, ia membalikan tubuh untuk kedua kalinya dan berjalan dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari anak seusianya, lebih cepat dari yang barusan, lebih cepat dari seekor Kambing yang mengamuk.

"...aneh 'kan, John?" Sherlock berbicara entah pada siapa, suaranya nyaris seperti gumam yang teredam, dingin dan takut. John tak dapat mendengar apa yang sebelumnya Sherlock katakan, tapi sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu ia mengangguk dan menjawab "Ya, kau betul, Sherlock." disertai heran dari Sherlock.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban, Sherlock langsung diam, diam seperti Pejabat yang ketahuan korupsi. Ia berputar cepat, melakukan gerakan yang mirip seperti Sebastian. Matanya memelototi John. "Wah, gawat! Gawat!"

"Gawat bagaimana, Sherlock?" John jadi takut melihat reaksi Sherlock. Ia berjinjit berusaha melihat ada apa gerangan di balik punggung Sherlock.

"Kau jangan lihat, John. Lebih baik kita kabur!"

"Kabur? Lalu bagaimana dengan-"

Belum sempat John melanjutkan, ia dikejutkan oleh tepukan keras di kedua belah bahu Sherlock. Sebuah jari jemari kehitaman yang keriput penuh lendir menabrak realitas, mencengkram seperti sebuah isu pedas dan seekor Elang yang mencari mangsa.

John melotot, kaget, takut, apalagi ketika sosok itu mulai menunjukan wajahnya, sifatnya dan aromanya.

"Lari!"

Separut wajah gosong, dengan bola mata bolong yang hitam melolong seperti Anjing kelaparan, ia berbicara sesuatu yang tak dapat dicerna lalu melakukan gerakan aneh seperti tarian persembahan tumbal. John berlari tunggang langgang, melompati 5 anak tangga sekaligus, bersamaan dengan Sherlock yang melompat-lompat seperti Kelinci.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Sebastian itu hantu!"

"Aku baru sadar John."

"Sadar apa?"

"Kalau ini Pemakaman!"

.

.

Kemudian tersadar jika mereka mendapat klien hantu yang ingin mayatnya ditemukan, tewas di era Victoria dalam pembunuhan sadis untuk persembahan tumbal. Sebastian Reed namanya, masih 15 tahun

Tapi dari itu semua Lestrade tertawa keras penuh cemooh seolah tidak percaya dengan cerita omong kosong John dan Sherlock, mendengar bahwa mereka dibayar oleh segepok uang dari bunga kamboja.


End file.
